malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Andorion new
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clawmaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi Andorian, welcome to the Malazan Wiki and thank you very much for your contributions. Great to see you adding references :-) Could I ask you to include a chapter reference as well, if possible? Makes it easier for users of the Wiki who want to re-read specific parts. There may have been a misunderstanding about what is meant with adding source references. Adding a reference means giving Book/Chapter/Page info, rather than the actual quote. Quotes should be the exception as we obviously do not want to take liberties with copying from the books. By adding the source reference, readers can then go back to the book and check up on the exact wording. If you are editing in Monobook, all you need to do then is click on the < ref > brackets in the codes section below the editing window and insert you source inbetween the two brackets. That will then have them show up in the Notes and Reference section at the bottom of the page. If the page does not yet have this section, just add the { {Reflist} } bracket to the bottom (just above categories]. I have taken out one of the quotes and added the reference bracket so you can see what I mean. I have also changed the article to the past tense which is used site wide. Thanks again for adding bits. Look forward to seeing you around here more often. It's brilliant to have such a great Malazan info place. I use it all the time when I embark on yet another re-read :-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 00:36, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Tyrant in OST Hi Andorion, Good call. It's been a while since I read OST, and I remember very little about the Tyrant himself. Lacking his own name, give him an appropriate generic title like 'Tyrant of Darujhistan' for example and use that as page name. I suggest you create the page straight away, that way you can add bits and pieces as you come across them. Much easier. I have created a disambiguation page for 'Tyrant' itself and to avoid confusion have un-linked the word on Brood's page until you have created the new page. Will you be adding full references? It's my quest to get the Wiki on a better footing where source info is concerned. As a user, I find it really frustrating when I see info on the Wiki and want to re-read that bit, but can't find the section in the books. Having book title and chapter numbers helps enormously. If it is some very small bit of info, like 'Paran had black hair' then having a page number as well is fantastic. Because the pagination varies, in an ideal world, the type of edition you are referencing from would be included as well. The format I use (I edit in Monobook) is: < ref >[ title ], Chapter ?, UK MMPB or other, p.?< / ref > Just take away the gaps if you want to copy the formula. I removed the spoiler warning from Brood's page. When presenting info under book sections, the header is warning enough that spoiler content from that book is ahead. Additional spoiler is only really needed for the death of a main character or, if no book header is present, for major, major stuff. Great to get such 'meaty' editing. Keep going! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:21, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Blood-oil I think I forgot to hit the 'publish' button after making the changes I mentioned. All I can say is that it was very late! Anyway, I have now changed the page... what do you think? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:36, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Search visibility Just had a look at search results - I think as long as we are on the first page and towards the top, that's pretty ok. Visibility on the forum is better than it used to be, but from comments made, it is obvious that many regulars are only just discovering the Wiki so must be many more who never look at it/don't know about it. Maybe a thread on the events page, when we have reached 100 image uploads (only 15 to go) or something like that. We could definitely do with a bit more publicity on the forum. Wikipedia... not sure... had a look at terms and conditions and not sure if we qualify. Another avenue would be to get some of the Bloggers out there like Werthead to add a wikia link to their site. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:12, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Text used in many articles Text should be re-phrased, not copied word for word. Having said that, the Wiki must reflect the content. Sometimes when people completely use their own words, the original meaning gets distorted and the wiki entry reads like the first link in a chain of Chinese whispers. So a middle ground is probably best. If you see an entry that you feel is too close to the original, the best thing would be to re-phrase it, but making sure the content is accurate in its reflection of the book. Also, by adding a reference the original source is acknowledged. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 23:06, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the heads-up on the image. Hope your week has improved a bit! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Dujek's Command Tent Check out Dujek's Command Tent :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) References Hi Andorion, (puts on admin hat) Just a reminder... your new entries need refs— at least book title & chapter number, plz ;) aimzzz (talk) 03:04, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler alert format The Spoiler alert code has 2 parts— one before the text & one to close the spoiler: Note: Real spoiler alert would be in double {Spoiler} xxxx yyy zzzz {Endspoiler} Thanks, aimzzz (talk) 03:14, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Abyss I always assumed that the definition was as per modern dictionaries, only difference being that in the Malazan world it was used in phrases. I have always seen it as the Malazan equivalent of 'to Hell with it' etc. Look forward to see Aimzzz's article on the matter ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) IOTW Poll *I've replied on the Poll's talk page. The conversation was getting a bit too sprawled. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:54, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, Andorion! Well deserved!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Somehow I forgot to immediately tell you, but you have been elevated to the Patroller user group. Congrats! Check out what it is about on this new page: Malazan Wiki:User groups. (Woops, forgot to sign --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 06:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) Silchas Looks ok to me. Thanks for making the page spoiler friendly :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:57, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you, and I will go and add chapter references when I get the time. -- DarkWolf 15:36, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Majesty Hall Hi Andorion, in the books Majesty Hall is not referred to with a definite article in front of it so I have removed them.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Might help Hi Andorion, Plz see my last PM aimzzz (talk) 15:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) IOTW poll trouble Hi Andorian, all javascript in monobook across all wikis on Wikia seems to have stopped working. Very annoying. In the mean time I suggest switching your skin preference to oasis until this problem is resolved. There is a work-around posted here if you feel confident you know how to implement it. I suspect this problem will be resolved by the Wikia Staff soon, but if it isn't this is going to be a major annoyance. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 01:25, February 19, 2016 (UTC)